1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key-operated switch and more particularly to a switch lock having three positions, two of which are momentary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art anti-static switch locks are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,852 issued to Wolniak et al on Jan. 24, 1984. Locks of this type have a barrel which houses a rotatable, key-operated plug. The plug is suitably secured to a switch rotor, to rotate the rotor connecting the various terminals of a terminal assembly. A spring is provided to bias the lock toward one of its two positions.
In certain instances, however, it is desirable to have a key-operated switch with three positions where two of the positions are "momentary" (i.e. the switch lock is biased away from the momentary positions so that the lock will stay in either of those positions only so long as the key operator holds the key).